The Dark Angel's Sin's
by Darkslayer740
Summary: After failing Mundus and being defeated by his brother,Vergil breaks his corruption and escapes the demon world,only to end up in the unintentional crossfire of Munduses attack Vergil is sent falling down an abyss, with the demon world in a verge of chaos, A strange girl appears and offers Vergil amends for his past actions.What is in hold for Vergil next?
1. Chapter 1: Exiled Escape

**The Dark Angel's Sins**

**Chapter 1: Exiled Escape**

Vergil laid on the floor of the demon realm wounded and weak, he was still in his corrupted form but his helmet was off and he gasped for air. A voice echoed around him

"What a shame, I thought you would be more useful to me after learning of your desire to kill your brother, but I suppose I was wrong, stay there if you know whats good for you, the least I could do if put you out of you misery you pathetic half breed!" The voice exclaimed

Vergil struggled to his knee's , he refused to let Mundus rule him any longer, now that he gained full control of himself Vergil wabbled to his feet and limped away as fast as his weak state could take him. He was slowly recovering from the injuries as he continued on, Vergil kept walking until he finally found a small area with rocks , he immediately fell over passing out to loss of blood. An hour later Vergil came too , he sat up feeling slightly restored, he knew he was away from Mundus by now, Vergil suddenly realised the armor he had gotten during his corruption had disappeared, he was in his under vest again.

"Its time I end this!, but in order to do so I will need to get my Yamato back" Vergil stated as he stood to his feet. Vergil then made retrieving his blade a main priority so he ventured onward and headed in the direction to Munduses castle, he knew it would be heavily guarded so he would have to be careful.

Vergil carried on and came to the castle entrance, but he figured entering threw the door would be stupid so he climbed up a wall with bumps that would provide some ways to climb, there was even a few creators and indents since it was a ancient castle. Vergil climbed and climbed until he reached a window , he peaked his head in to check the surroundings, Once he saw the coast was clear he carefully jumped in landing on his feet.

As soon as Vergil landed he instantly put his back against the wall hearing foot steps, he saw a demon guard walk by, that's when Vergil knew he was in the holding cells, as soon as the guard's back faced Vergil without a thought he moved out to the side , reached out his hands and snapped the devil's neck in a mere second. Vergil remembered his cell he was in was located in this hall, Vergil grabbed the fallen devil's sword and snuck behind the last guard and slit its throat.

Vergil saw the door to the weapons room, in the window which was barred he spotted his Yamato and sheath on a table in there. He could break the door down but that would draw attention and waste his time since he detected a force field of dark energy around the entrance, he placed his hand on the circular shaped slot and as voice echoed in his head.

"Those who repel darkness can only do so with holy emitted energy which is the element of darknesses weakness"

Vergil blinked remembering he heard Mundus ordering a demon to bring the Orb of light upstairs. Vergil headed up the stairs and leaned on a wall peeking out to see 6 guards and a captain which held the orb of light in his sword, Vergil leaned back against the wall to think, how would he get that item? he thought to himself. (My best bet would be take them all down one by one unless!)

Vergil remembered his summoning swords, he channeled his demon energy and charged out sending summoned swords in every direction as he swung the blade he had currently equipped , after clearing the room he moved to the side and with speed and power he beheaded the captain and took the orb out of the blade the captain had.

"Now that I have this my blade will be in my disposal again" Said Vergil as he walked downstairs to the weapon room door, he inserted the orb in the circular slot which broke the force field and Vergil kicked the door in and instantly grabbed his blade putting it back in its sheath, Vergil held his sheathed blade in his hand and left the room.

"Now only one thing is left" Said Vergil as he walked to the cell he was in, the abandoned cell laid his blue jacket, Vergil kicked open the caged door and threw his jacket on.

He took a deep breath and walked to the window jumping out, he landed on his feet, and with a grin Vergil looked at the dark demon realm sky "Now I'm motivated!" He said taking a few steps then continued on walking to the outer limits of the demon realm.

Then suddenly , not too far away Vergil seen what appeared to be a fully powered Dante fighting Mundus who was in his true form, before Vergil even think one of Munduses attacks which appeared to be a demonic fireball shot at Dante who avoided making it hit the ground before Vergil which exploded sending Vergil far back into a dark abyss, all Vergil could do was gasp in pain.

Moments later Vergil found himself in the room of the fallen again, but this time the blood river was streaming out of control like a raging waterfall current, as a last resort Vergil quickly unsheathed the Yamato and stabbed the ground below to keep from letting the current take him.

Then in a blink Vergil saw what appeared to be a pale young girl with blood red eyes and long dark hair wearing a black sailor suit with a red tie , she stared at him blankly, his eyes looking in her eyes. after a moment of silence the girl spoke with a quiet voice.

"Come with me.. its not safe here" Said the girl holding out her hand

"W-Who are you?" Vergil replied getting ready to pull out his blade as the two kept looking at each other.

-End Of Chapter-

Hope you enjoyed it, Chapter 2 will be out soon and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hell Girl!

**The Dark Angel's Sins**

**Chapter 2: The Hell Girl!**

"My name is Ai Enma" Said the girl in her soft quiet voice.

"Ai...Enma?" Vergil said raising an eyebrow.

"You have a past filled with darkness, with those actions you cannot descend to the living world , you are trapped here" She said with an emotionless expression.

"Tell me something I don't know" Replied Vergil calmly.

"There is only one way to make amends for the past"

"And that way would be?" Questioned Vergil

"Become my assistant , lend me aid in what I do and you will be able to crossover" She said blankly.

"What you do..? " Vergil said in wonder.

"Follow me..." She said turning her back and walking into a red portal.

Vergil no other choice but to follow seeing that the demon world was being shaken by the hard fighting battle between his brother and his former master Mundus, without a second thought Vergil hurried into the portal just before it fully disappeared, he ended up in the backyard of a japanese style house , there was a hot spring of some sort and a traditional japanese sliding door, that same door suddenly opened revealing the inside of the house, in sat Ai who was sitting on the floor keeping herself amused with marbles.

"Where am I?" Vergil asked looking over to her.

"The world of perpetual twilight, you will reside here with me until your time is finished, for now you will become my fourth assistant." Said Ai looking at Vergil for a brief moment before continuing her attention to the marbles

A man with medium length black hair and a bang covering his left eye , a green zip up sweater with white around the shoulders down the sleeves and black pants with a orange line streaming down the sides appeared from beside the house.

"So you're Vergil huh? be happy you get to help us other than being punished for what you've done in the past" Said the man as he looked to Vergil

"And who might you be?" Vergil said turning his attention to the man.

"Ren Ichimoku, another assistant of Miss Ai" He said putting a hand in his sweater pocket.

"I see... what exactly am I to be helping with?" Asked Vergil

"Ai Is the Hell Girl , people summon her and people summon her to take revenge on people that torment the client" Said a woman in a kimono with long hair held in a japanese braid.

Vergil looked in the direction of the voice.

"I assume you are another assistant?" Vergil said feeling positive of his guess.

"Yes she is , and I am also" Said a man who appeared to be elderly wearing a cowboy hat wearing a long brown robe.

"My name is Wanyudo and that is Hone , get used to you're time being an assistant, be thankful you get another chance to make amends" Said Wanyudo.

"I will summon you all when needed, you may return to doll form for now" Said Ai still playing with marbles.

"Sure thing miss" Replied Ren as he transformed into straw doll form as well as the others doing so"

"Am I going to be changed into a doll as well?" Asked Vergil.

"No, since you are here for a certain amount of time and are not here for eternity" Said Ai in response.

"Very well then..."He said sitting by the spring

"You have permission to come inside the house if you like" Ai said rolling a marble which hit a big marble.

"Right thank you" Vergil replied pulling out a book and began reading.

But before Vergil could settle into his book he noticed a strange colored spider coming down from a web, he also noticed the spider appeared to have designs that looked like a few eyes on its back , he got a bad feeling from the spider, Vergil gave a cold glare to the spider which stood there dangling from its web for a few minutes before pulling itself up back to its full web. Vergil stood up and decided to sit in front of the door of the house, he took a few steps and jumped over the spring landing on his feet in front of the door of the house he then sat on one of the steps leading to the house and put his Yamato in his lap.

"Well hello there young man, so you're my granddaughters new temporary assistant?" Said a voice from an old woman , the womans shadow could be seen spinning some sort of wheel, Vergil did wonder what it was but did not care to ask.

"So it seems" He said in a stern voice

"I've heard many things about you, and your father of course" The old woman said , the shadow spinning that wheel still.

"I am not surprised you have.." Vergil said in a voice giving off the feeling he wasn't impressed. Then suddenly the computer in the house lit up with a red symbol that had a flame surrounded by a circle.

"Ai , you have a new message" Her grandma said seeing the computer screen light up.

"Yes, I'll get right to it, Come Vergil, it is time you see what I do" Ai stated

"Right" Vergil agreed standing up, he walked over to Ai

"Since you as well have the power of teleportation, follow my energy to the clients location then I shall block your entity so you can not be seen , once you see what I do then you will be able to accompany me to see clients but I must know you are worthy" Ai explained.

"Very well then" Vergil replied picking up his sheathed blade. Ai let her aura out for Vergil to follow, and he instantly locked onto her aura wave and teleported to where Ai had gone, He arrived in the room of a little girl who looked to be about ten years old with dark brown hair braided into pigtails hanging down to her shoulders.

"I-It really worked" The girl exclaimed

"You've summoned me , My name is Ai" She said

"You're the Hell Girl?" The girl said with a slight feeling of fear.

"This is for you" Said Ai holding out a straw doll with a red string around its neck. "If you truly wish vengeance, untie the scarlet thread from its neck and I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of hell, but then you will have to deliver on your end of the bargain" Explained Ai

"M-My end?" questioned the girl.

"When you die your soul will also belong to hell. you will never know the joys of heaven, forced to live through an eternity of pain and agony"' Said Ai finishing the explanation

The girl gasped in horror hearing her fate after death, she imagined herself burning in hellfire as she screamed for mercy, the time the girl came to her senses Ai disappeared,and Vergil followed.

"I'm sorry Candy . I couldn't do it" the girl said to herself thinking about her dead dog.

Ai's voice echoed in the room "And now the decision rests with you"

Back at the twilight realm Vergil sat beside Ai, his Yamato laying in his lap.

"So that is what you tell the clients huh?" Vergil asked.

"Yes..." Said Ai blankly"

"And what happens when the thread is pulled?" Vergil asked Ai looking at her.

"You will soon see Vergil" Ai replied

"I am sure I will" Vergil said nodding

"Oh you'll love it trust me man" Said the blue straw doll which was Ren

"Very well" Vergil said once again agreeing.

Vergil was eager to see what they meant by him going to enjoy what comes next., he opened a book and read to pass the time away.. Again the strange spider come down from the web, again Vergil caught himself in a stare down, his cold glare focused on that spider, Vergil had a strange feeling that the spider was there for a reason he just couldn't figure out what.

The spider again zipped right up to its web again. Ai noticed Vergil being skeptical and turned to him.

"What is it?" Ai asked blankly.

"Its nothing" Vergil replied shaking off the thought, he figured he would put the pieces together one day, he had lots of time to do so.

Vergil reached into his jacket pulling out a book and he began to read, after an hour or so Wanyudo returned and transformed into a carriage with Wanyudo's head on the wheels spinning with flames.

"Ai I've prepared your nagachupa for you" Said Ai's grandma

"Thank you grandma." Ai replied, "Come Vergil. it is time you see what happens next" she said.

"I've been waiting for this" Vergil said with excitement

Ai put on her nagachupa and sat into the carriage, Vergil sat beside her holding the Yamato in his lap. They arrived at the destination minutes later.

"Vergil I want you to watch what Ren, Wanyudo and Hone do so you can do this for the next client" Ai requested

"Very well" Said Vergil teleporting to the bridge, the tormentor was driving in his car, he looked like a young doctor, but Vergil found out he was a veterinarian instead, Hone wearing a red jacket and business skirt walked in the middle of the road startling the driver causing him to swirl and flip over upside down in his car, the tormentor was injured and climbed out of the car.

"Ugh this pain, I can't move I think my leg is broken" Shouted the man in agony, an ambulance pulled up with Wanyudo and Ren disguised as paramedics walked up to the tormentor.

"Man what kind of crash did he get himself into" Said Ren sarcastically.

"Kids and their accidents these days" Commented Wanyudo

"Come on lets throw him in the wagon" Said Ren as Wanyudo and him picked up the man and threw him into the open back of the ambulance , on impact the man was knocked out only to awaken to find himself in a cage.

"Help! Help me my leg is broken" the man shouted.

The three walked up to each other and began conversing casually as the man pleaded for help. Vergil was amused watching the man be tormented.

"Did you guys catch that game the other day?" Ren asked

"Yeah and that home run was amazing!" Exclaimed Hone.

"So much skilled players, a few more good games like that and the batter could earn MVP" Commented Wanyudo

"Hey baseball isn't important my leg needs fixing right away who cares about baseball!" The man shouted.

"We will now commence the operation" Said Wanyudo with a serious expression.

The man found himself pinned by steel bars , his hands and legs were unmovable. he was on an operating table.

"So what's the problem?" Ren asked

"I dunno really" Replied Hone

"Lets just go with whatever, we're find out soon enough, start cutting" Ren stated as Wanyudo turned on an electric spinning blade and slowly moved to his head.

"No its not my head its my leg!" The man pleaded with fear.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to beg for forgiveness, those pets may have seemed like a paycheck to you but to their owners they care for them like family!" Hone Exclaimed

"Why should I care!? All those things did were be annoying, a real headache, good riddance I say to those pets, I did what I could this is not my fault" The man pleaded over and over.

"There you have it Miss" Ren said

Ai appeared in front of the man and moved her face directly over his, her cold emotionless blood-red eyes stared at the man's, Ai said her oath to send them to hell.

"O' Pitiful Shadow Lost In The Darkness, Bringing Torment And Pain To Others, O' Damned Soul Wallowing in your sin...Perhaps it is time to die" Said Ai as she lifted her arm sending the flowers from her nagachupa to the man causing him to disappear and be knocked out again.

The man awoke on a boat as Ai was rowing with the paddle coldly and emotionlessly looking back into the man.

"What's going on?" Asked the man. Ai just stared in silence, her blood-red eyes staring at him.

"Answer me!" The man demanded. suddenly a group of dogs, cats and many others animals surrounded the man and bit him in many area's as he screamed in terror and pain.

"This is vengeance, so I'm to ferry you to hell" Ai simply stated.

Soon after the man's soul was taken and sent to hell, Ai returned to the twilight realm and took off her nagachupa laying it out on the table. She looked over to Vergil.

"So Vergil what do you think?" Ai asked.

"Being able to torment humans for what they have done? I eager for this" Vergil said with excitement.

"Told ya you would love it!" Exclaimed Ren forming a smile.

Ai looked at Vergil and gave a nod making her decision for him to start his assistant work with her whenever there would be another client.

"This may be fun!" Said Vergil with complete excitement.

-End Of Chapter-

Author's Note: Hey guys hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of The Dark Angel's Sin's , Chapter 3 will be here soon, the next chapter Vergil gets to inflict fear! He's gonna have fun! Or will he? we'll find out soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3: Fear Bringer

**The Dark Angel's Sin's**

**Chapter 3: Fear Bringer**

Vergil sat near Ai in the twilight realm , she was soaking in the spring as Vergil read a book about legendary blade masters,he was eagerly awaiting until they would receive a request, but there was this person that kept sending a request and Ai and the others knew it was a set up,Ren walked up to Vergil.

"So next request we get you'll be joining us in making the target suffer, you excited?" Asked Ren.

Vergil lifted his attention off the book and looked over to Ren.

"It will be very enjoyable"Vergil simply stated

"Well it should be fun watching the elder son of Sparda bring torment" Ren said in response with a smile.

"You are in for quite a treat" Vergil simply said before turning his attention back to his book. Ren walked over to one of the tree's and Ai stepped out of the spring to change her clothes, she walked past Vergil who was still reading the book but a new page, Ai shut the door and dried off and changed back into her red and black sailor suit and put her skirt on followed by her black long boots. She walked opened the door and the computer screen lit up.

Ren walked inside the house a few minutes after.

"Them again?" He asked

"They never quit do they?" Said Hone with a sigh looking at the request.

Vergil looked over to them.

"Eventually they will accept failure, just give it time"He stated

"Day after day they do this" Ren said

Ai stared blankly at the computer screen seeing that same company name .

"I thought you were going to reject the request" Hone asked

Ai just continued staring.

"I have an idea, we must go to this place...I hope you all are ready for undercover" Ai stated and disappeared to the human world.

Moments later, Hone took out her red coat and business skirt , Hone entered the building and went undercover as the new part time girl.

Hone began talking to two woman employee's

"These day Miss Rieho is one of the only original founders of this company left, not only does she have an extended knowledge in computers but shes managed to expand the company to its largest in four years" explained the employee.

"Wow she sounds like a very capable woman" replied Hone

"We all have nothing but the at most respect for her, can you believe it , all this in four years". Said the other employee

Then a women with short brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a yellow dress scarf , red business jacket and short business skirt stood next to them.

"Hey now the way you say it , it makes it sound like we're up to something shady" Said the woman

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that"Replied the employee

"So is this our new part time woman?" She asked

"Hello my name is Honeda, pleasure to make your acquaintance" Said Hone

"Hello I'm Rieho Kaifu, welcome to the team" Said Rieho

"Thank you" Hone said with a smile, in the background watched Ai staring blankly at the woman before walking away. A few minutes after Rieho went to a meeting, those same two employee's sat down with Hone and chatted, Hone knew this was her chance to get some answers from these two.

"A highschool student, here?" asked the employee.

"Yeah I saw her at a workstation near the bathroom earlier, she had blue eyes with long brown hair and was wearing glasses, a very pretty young lady" replied Hone

"Oh that was probably just Misato, Misato Irano you'll see her around the office alot she's completely computer dumb, all she ever does is make tea, clean and occasionally keeps the president company when she's working in the office late, her parents died when she was young so Ms. Rieho looks after her." the employee explained

"Really?" responded Hone.

"But if you wanna hear something really juicy, wait until you hear about miss Rieho's ex-boyfriend"

"Put a sock in it will ya" Exclaimed the other employee cutting off the other employee who ended up laughing. "Oh yeah , right" She said with yet another laugh.

later on that night Rieho was in the office standing beside Misato who was on the computer, Rieho was telling Misato what to type in the will the former president of Midori communications Riso Midori Kawa who passed away the previous night.

"In the event of my passing I, Riso Midori Kawa dedicate seventy-five percent of my share of Midori communications to president of The Dead Link Rieho Kaifu, make it sound like its what he would say and make sure it gets on the old geezer's computer in time, it needs to look like it was written ten days ago." Said Rieho

"I can hack into the mainframe and alter the registry key, now which directory do you want me to put it in" Asked Misato

"Whatever you can to do it, you know that computer talk crap is like another language to me, you know that." replied Rieho sitting back at her desk, suddenly the clock struck twelve and the bell went

"That's our que" Said Rieho with a grin

Misato went on the Hell correspondents website

'**Your Grievance Shall Be Avenged' **

Was what what captioned over the type in bar on the site.

"Try making it sound more scandal-like, make it sound like something we really want revenge for" Said Rieho putting her hand on the top of the chair Misato was on.

Back in the twilight realm Ai and Vergil stared at the name of the same company that always requests.

"What do you suppose we do miss Ai?" Asked Vergil

Ai was silent for a few minutes.

"Let's go Vergil" Said Ai teleporting to the security room in the dead line building and Vergil followed her energy teleporting with her, the security guard monitoring the surveillance camera inside the presidents room was really Wanyudo in disguise.

"Sent by another person, just as our young lady suspected" Wanyudo said to himself

meanwhile back in the presidents room Rieho was angered.

"Ignored again! I'm starting to think this Hell Girl site is all a joke, see if you can go through the website and find out who's in charge" Ordered Rieho

"B-but"

"Do you want to go back to shoplifting for a living? this should be a walk in the park for you, easier than tampering with checking account balances and other stuff" exclaimed Rieho

"No of course not, just the last time you asked me they almost overided our networks security." Misato said.

"That's not really my problem" replied Rieho

Misato was shocked to hear such a reply for someone who claimed to care about her company,

"So the girl's got sticky fingers" Said Wanyudo

Suddenly Ai and Vergil appeared.

"How troubling" Ai said blankly watching.

"Sure is" Wanyudo replied.

"Being blackmailed to hack things...Tch..some human's" Vergil commented.

"Pretty much" Agreed Wanyudo.

In the morning it was Ren's turn to get answers, he went to the Dead Line's department stores and approached the man working a few boxes, he seemed like an outgoing guy with his hair tied back to a pony tail and a small mustache under his nose.

"I don't believe it, this store is owned and operated by the Dead Line?" Ren asked acting surprised.

The man looked back, in amazement after putting an item on one of the shelves.

"Yeah but how do you know about our pairing company?" The man asked

"I had an ex-girlfriend who used to be really into all their stuff" replied Ren rubbing the back of his head. "Hey is it true that only women are hired to work in the main office and no men?" He asked.

"That's how it is now, there was a time where a lot of guys were working in the office, but the company began gradually changing to an all female staff and all the men were shifted to the company's smaller affiliated stores, In other words we got demoted, I doubt you'll see any men back at headquarters again." The man exclaimed,

" Hey wait a minute that means I'll never be back at the office again, I can't believe those bitches, all those years of busting my ass and they just used me and threw me away!" The man said holding his head.

"Hey, take it easy man" Ren replied

Later that day Ren went to eat and have a beer with the man in a reason to getting more answers, they sat at a table , the place seemed to be busy where they were.

"So with running some of those smaller stores there was probably shoplifting right?" Ren asked.

"Shoplifting?" The man said in wonder.

"Yeah, there had to be some days it would happen once in a while." Ren stated.

The man laughed a little.

"Yeah I suppose it does happen now and then, hey come to think of it, a year ago I got a memo from headquarters about it" The man replied.

"What'd it say?" Ren asked curiously.

"It was weird, it said if we caught a shoplifter, not to tell the police but the president" Said the man"

"Really?" Ren replied

"Then it turned out a girl I caught shoplifting, was related to the president" The man replied.

"The company president? No way" Ren responded.

"Uh, no nevermind just forget I said anything" The man said holding his hand up

"Hey , come on don't hold out on me now." Ren said looking at the man

The man put his hand on the table again.

"Well Miss Rieho did tell us to keep it under wraps" The man implied.

"Hmmm" The man said putting his hand on his chin.

"Yeah?" Ren replied.

"Then again , I think I could tell you just about anything" Said the man moving his head closer to Ren.

"Uhhm!" Ren exclaimed putting his back against the wall behind him.

"Do you know what I mean?" The man said with a charming voice.

"Uhh..." Ren responded nervously.

Later on that night becoming friends with the man Ren got access to the security camera in the shop and showed the footage to Wanyudo, Hone, Ai and Vergil the five were alone in the surveillance room. The footage showed Misato taking things from the shelves and putting them in her purse after looking around.

"The girls at work told me this poor girl doesn't know a thing about computers." Hone said watching the security tape.

"That's not true, according to the shopkeeper she's actually quite the computer wiz, she supposivly know's how to build her own machine and apparently has some hacking skills too."Ren explained. " where as conversely..."

"The president doesn't know the first thing about them" Said Wanyudo finishing Ren's sentence.

"You already knew about that?" Ren asked crossing his arms.

"It was easy to tell hearing some of their conversations, what's more interesting is the president and the girl aren't even the slightest bit related" Wanyudo replied.

"Really how do you know that?!" Asked Hone surprised

"I just did some research" Wanyudo said with a smile

"incidentally the ex-boyfriend of Rieho was extremely knowledgable about computers,although the two of them wound up breaking up before the company got really big" Hone explained with a smile

"I get it now, she must have suddenly found herself in need of someone with computer expertise." Replied Wanyudo.

"So thought of how she could use someone else as vices to her advantage, she wouldn't turn that person to the cops, in return they'd help her." Ren said with a small smile.

"And this girl is the one who fell right into her trap." Hone stated

"It seems typical in the illegal ways she's been using to expand the company" Wanyudo said in response.

Ai stared silently at the security tape watching closely. Vergil stood there with his crossed.

"Is that so...?" Ai said as she continued to stare at the security footage

"This woman's false glory will be her downfall...real soon..." Vergil simply stated

"Exactly what I was thinking Vergil" Ren replied.

"Are you three going back undercover?" Vergil asked

"If that's what our young mistress wants then yes" Wanyudo replied.

"Yes..." Ai said quietly

Later on that same night Wanyudo was undercover as the security guard on duty. Misato walked in the building.

"What an ungodly hour to be coming into work"He said to himself after Misato passed by.

the

"Ughh my head is killing me I must have a hangover" She said to herself, Misato walked up to Rieho's desk and put a paper which contained information on last nights hacker that threatened Rieho that he would release company secrets if not given ten thousand dollars in cash.

"Ugh you're always here , you should be at school." Rieho said irritated.

"You're right" Misato turned and walked to the door.

"Oh and Misato" Rieho called out

Misato stopped walking, her back still turned to Rieho.

"Yes?" she asked

"I've decided to drop the Hell Girl thing, its murder on my complexion to be up that late" Rieho stated.

"Right" Misato said before leaving the office

Vergil was walking by a electronic store which had television's on display in the window and the news was on and showed a body that was found.

"**The victim was identified as Toru Kobuyashi who's body was discovered in the political district of Tokyo the morning, Police are still unsure of the murderer but are still investigating****"**

Vergil was watching the news through the display window, a few minutes after he teleported returning to the twilight realm.

Meanwhile Misato was at The Dead Line building watching a surveillance video of Rieho talking to what sounded like a mercenary about killing the man that was found on the news.

"I finally got it" Said Misato with excitement

"And just what is it that you got hmm?" Said Rieho who was accompanied by a bald man wearing a tuxedo and sunglasses.

"Let me guess, you were hoping the cops would arrest me when they saw this, perhaps maybe did deeper like finding evidence that I murdered your father." Rieho said with her arms crossed

Misato gasped in horror hearing what Rieho said.

"The apple doesn't fall farther from the tree, you and your father were computer experts, and soon you'll both share the same fate." Rieho said with a sinister look in her eyes.

"For your father , in return for not charging him with sexual assult charges he would help me around the office, not that he was guilty of anything, it turns out your father was going to turn me to the police, but I'm afraid he never got the chance, it must have been rather difficult tracking down my company, history of your father working here was strictly confidential, miss Irano, or rather, Miss Misato Tamura." Rieho explained.

Misato glared. "How did you know?" she angrily asked.

"I may not know my way a computer, but I do know other things since I have private investigaters at my disposal, you showed up right after your father, it was too much for a coincidence, I grew suspicious and had a P.I look into it, you got caught shoplifting on purpose didn't you? you did that to get into my company, once here you made us vulnerable to hackers hoping to get dirt on me "Rieho explained with a grin.

"Too bad the tables have turned on you, I knew your plan from the beginning" Rieho smirked.

"Help me!" Shouted Misato.

"Save your breath, lets say the security guard is 'taken care of' " Said Rieho

"How can you live with yourself after all this?" Misato questioned.

"Take it from someone who knows, once you've killed the first one, the rest seem easier, how do you think I got the company this far?" Rieho implied.

"You're going to burn in hell for this!" Misato exclaimed

"But we're talking decades before that happens, life is a game, whoever enjoy's themself before its over wins" Rieho stated as the mercenary walked to Misato pulling out a gun.

Misato quickly typed up a code activating the sprinkler which poured down on the mercenary giving her time to run out of the main office.

"Get her, she's getting away" Ordered Rieho

Misato ran to hide in one of the office desks, the desk she was hiding under was surrounded by more desks. The mercenary began searching for her, suddenly the bell went stating that its midnight.

"Its midnight , I almost forgot the Hell correspondents" Misato quietly said to herself , she instantly turned on the computer monitor in the office box she was in and she typed up the website URL , the computer light notified where she was and the mercenary walked to her.

"Please kill Rieho Kaifu" Misato mumbled to herself as she typed Rieho's name into the box and clicked send right when the mercenary cocked the handgun aiming it at Misato who closed her eyes, when she opened them she was in the twilight realm, there stood Ai.

"You've summoned me.." She said.

"Who are you?" Misato asked.

"My name is Ai" She responded

"Hell Girl" Misato questioned.

"This is for you" Ai held out a black straw doll with a red string on its neck, misato took the doll.

"'If you truly wish Vengeance, untie the scarlet thread and I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of hell, pulling the thread binds you in a covenent with me." Ai explained.

"Will you do it right away, like now not in the future." Misato asked.

"I will, however you will have to deliver on your end of the bargin, once vengeance is served when you die your soul will also belong to hell." Ai said.

"Living in this world is already hell, its hell as long as she's alive!" Misato exclaimed as she pulled the thread.

Ai disappeared and prepared to get ready.

"Now is the time Vergil, follow the others and bring fear to the target." Ai said to Vergil

"Of course"Vergil stood up and immediately teleported to the others.

Back at the Dead Line office the sprinkler was still going and the door opened a crack.

"Did you take care of her?" Asked Rieho

There was no response and Rieho was angered.

"What's your problem? why wont you answer!?" She said as she opened the door and Rieho was suddenly herself when she was younger.

"Where am I?"She asked when she suddenly seen her apartment number.

"Oh right I was just.." Rieho nodded and opened the door

"Kenji are these the hard disks you meant?" Asked Rieho when she suddenly seen her boyfriend holding another girl, he quickly pushed the girl away.

"Its not what you think babe, give me a chance to explain" Exclaimed her boyfriend

The young Rieho hit her now ex-boyfriend in the back of the skull killing him, the other girl screamed.

"Rieho! You killed him are you crazy!" The girl shouted. 'The young Rieho took the tip of her umbrella and stabbed the girl several times, The woman let out a scream before dying.

"I refuse to let lowlifes like you ruin my life" She said each stab making more blood splat.

"You gave me my resolve, from now on I'm not going to be a loser in life, and I'll use you as a start!" Said young Rieho who looked at the present Rieho.

"You will be the next victim" Said young Rieho preparing to kill present Rieho who left the appartment , in the hallway Hone with her red jacket looked at Rieho.

"What are doing in a place like this miss Rieho?" Asked Hone with a grin.

"Just what kind of place is this?" Rieho asked.

"Why...this is the gateway to hell" Rieho's eyes widened hearing what Hone said, suddenly Hone's face changed to Rieho's

"I told you you'd be the next victim" She said with a grin.

Rieho screamed and ran down the hall. Suddenly she bumped into Vergil and fell back.

"Are you okay? I heard screaming" Vergil asked

"Where am I?! Make it stop" Rieho blinked and Vergil transformed into Misato's father but a rotted version of him with maggots crawling in the bullet hole in his head.

"How dare you put my daughter through the same hell you put me in! I'll kill you" He said in a low demonic voice.

Rieho screamed staggering up to her feet and ran the other way, but there he was again.

"Time to die!" He said in that same low demonic voice. Rieho screamed louder and took off the other way running. Vergil transformed back to normal and walked to Hone, Ren and Wanyudo.

"Not bad Vergil, you scared her pretty good" Ren said smiling.

"How did it feel?" Asked Hone.

"I look forward to bringing more fear to selfish people like her." Vergil said in reply , Wanyudo laughed lightly.

Rieho ran and ran but the hallway seemed endless, Ai appeared in her Nagachupa and hovered following Rieho as she kept running.

"O' Pitiful Shadow Lost In Darkness , Bringing Torment And Pain To Other's , O' Damned Soul Wallowing In Your Sin" Rieho stopping looking at her in horror.

"Pehaps..It Is Time To Die" Ai finished her oath and raised her arm making the designs on the Nagachupa fly at Rieho bringing her to the boat.

Rieho opened her eyes and seen herself on the boat, she sat up.

"Why, why do I have to be killed over and over again?" Rieho asked.

"Its not over yet" Ai replied.

"What?" Rieho said wondering.

"It's for an eternity" Ai simply stated continuing to row the boat.

Rieho gasped in horror.

"This is vengeance...So I'm to ferry you to hell" Ai said as she brought Rieho to hell.

Back in the human world Hone sat with the two female workers she usually sits with.

"Hey have you heard, the guy they caught here last night is saying he killed the security guard" said the female employee

"What I just seen the security guard , he looked alive to me" Said Hone in response

"I know its weird right? Maybe it was all a bad dream or something,but what's even more shocking is it turns out president Rieho knows absolutely nothing about computers, apparently Misato was the one doing all the presidents work for her, starting from today Misato is going to be living in Rieho's old condo." As the employee was explaining her eyes were closed, during the explanation , Ai was standing outside of the building waiting for Hone, she got up and left erasing the memory of her working there.

"Who are you talking too?" Asked the other girl.

"Oh yeah who was I talking to just now?" She replied.

"That's what I'd like to know." Said the girl confused.

Alongside Ai , Vergil, Ren and Wanyudo were waiting for Hone as well. Hone walked up to them.

"Very nicely done" Said Wanyudo

"So how did you like the life as an office lady?" Ren asked with his hands in his sweater pocket

"It is defiantly not my thing, sitting behind a desk all day is so tiresome"Hone replied.

Ai stood there for a few minutes as Hone and Ren walked ahead. Vergil and Wanyudo looked over to Ai.

"Hmm?" Wanyudo wondered.

"...O' Pitiful Shadow..." Said Ai quietly before following behind the two.

"Well said Miss Ai" Replied Vergil catching up to her.

The five returned to the twilight realm and Ai sat down playing with Hone and Ren who were in their doll forms, Vergil sat on the house step, he opened a book after placing the Yamato on his lap.

"It's much more peaceful here then the human world" Vergil said before reading.

"You think so..?" Ai quietly asked. Vergil looked at her.

"I do.." He simply replied.

Ai nodded and returned her attention to the straw dolls and Vergil began reading.

-End Of Chapter-

Author's Note: I might have spelled the dead line presidents name wrong if I did I'll fix it eventually, thanks for reading, next chapter will be out soon.


End file.
